


Village Gossip

by MysticalShizz



Category: Naruto
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Gossip, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:07:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27525076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysticalShizz/pseuds/MysticalShizz
Summary: I hadn’t seen any Raidou/Genma/reader fics so I thought I’d supply one.You’re lovers, but polyamory is still stigmatized by Konoha’s civilian villagers. A little bit of hurt, remedied by the ones you love.
Relationships: Namiashi Raidou/Reader, Namiashi Raidou/Shiranui Genma, Namiashi Raidou/Shiranui Genma/Reader, Shiranui Genma/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	Village Gossip

Sometimes their stares felt physical. It would be less painful if they spoke up, if they all told you how much they pity you. If, instead of the whispers when they thought you couldn’t hear, someone would just say something. 

Because you did notice. You always do. 

Konoha took a Spartan view to relationships. It’s proven that soldiers (and shinobi) will fight harder for those they care for, fight harder for those they love. Relationships (no matter how unconventional) were always encouraged; well-documented, but encouraged. At least, it was like that for the ninja population. The civilian population stuck to a more traditional viewpoint: they’ve never known war or finding love wherever you can, they’ve never known being raised to die or leaving and never returning, they’ve never known desperate kisses on a battlefield or finding a lover already cold. 

You try to be understanding. You try so hard. You can see how your relationship with the two men can be viewed as strange, how you may be seen as an outsider to the pair, the dynamics can be confusing to those not familiar. Genma and Raidou had become a couple before you met, and while all that mattered between you was your shared feelings, that didn’t always matter to those around you. 

When out with the two, you managed to ignore the whispers, the pointed fingers, and the gossip. You didn’t miss the imperceptible way Raidou’s eyes sharpen, or the slight tightening of Genma’s hand around yours. You always pacified their concerns with a gentle hand cradling their jaws, a kiss pressed to the knuckles of their hands, a smile meant to reassure. They shouldn’t have to worry when you were holding up just fine, when you had already decided that this wasn’t their burden to bear. 

You remind them that your love is sacred, that you see a side to the shinobi that no one else gets to see, that there is nothing in the known world capable of separating the three of you short of death. The way that Genma looks when he first wakes up: hair tangled with sleep, glowing in the dawn, no traces of the tension in his usual facade. How Raidou handles the both of you: soft morning kisses in the kitchen, one warm arm under Genma’s head and the other curled around your shoulders at night, the gentle caress of your face before he leaves on missions. It’s these moments that civilians will never see. The love that is breathtaking, earth shattering, death defying; the love that you come crawling home to, that you would crave at the end of the world, with your last dying breath. 

Some days when you wake up, you roll over to Genma drooling over the pillows, Raidou snoring softly into your hair, your limbs intertwined, the feeling of safety so strong that it’s practically palpable. It’s these days when love is painful; when you know, without a doubt, that you would crack your ribs open if they said they wanted your physical heart. You can’t help but look at them and ache with yearning and a feeling so tender that you have to convince yourself you’re worthy of it.

You try to hold onto these memories when you’re alone, something peaceful to keep you company. While out with your partners, it’s easy to pretend to be unfazed by the gossip around you. When out alone, however, it’s hard to keep up the act. 

Today, it seemed as though no one cared if you heard them. You were on a grocery run, trying to focus on the dried noodles you held. You couldn’t hear individual conversations, only snippets detailing how “unfortunate it is that they had to ruin such a cute couple”; the realization that today you weren’t regarded with pity, but with contempt, hurt more than the words of strangers. There was a tremble in your hands, but you wouldn’t be a good shinobi if you couldn’t hide something like that, if you couldn’t put on a mask of indifference. This was hardly the worst situation you’ve ever been in, but as you turned to pay the vendor for the noodles you’ve been holding onto for slightly too long, you can feel your mask slipping.  
You need to go home. You can get groceries another day. You need to go home. 

You’re already mentally mapping out the fastest route home when you turn around, and stand face to face with one of the last people you want to see. You can hardly look Genma in the eyes for a second, before your eyes are dropping to the right side of his flak jacket. Under his steady gaze, you feel the hot burn of tears building up, the quiver of your chin uncontrollable as you desperately try to avoid a breakdown. The last thing you need is another blow to your pride, the surrounding villagers would thrive on any form of weakness you gave them. As if sensing this, he wastes no time in grabbing you by the hand and pulling you into the nearest alleyway, far enough in that the noise from the market isn’t as overwhelming and the likelihood of any eavesdropping is reduced. 

Genma guides you to the wall, pressing your back against it and hovering in front of you; close enough to give you comfort, but far enough away to allow you a breath. Once your breathing has evened out, and the threat of tears diminished, you reach out and grab the front of his jacket to haul him closer. His jacket isn’t comfortable, but you nuzzle your face between the neck of his shirt and the collar of his jacket anyway. From there, you can feel his heartbeat against your nose, and his voice right in your ear when he does break the silence. 

“Darling. Why didn’t you - what…” He pauses to clear his throat, “Why haven’t you been honest about how much they bothered you?” 

“Is it okay if we don’t do this now?” Your voice is rough with unshed tears, just more than a whisper. There’s a beat of silence, two, three; and then you feel, more than hear, Genma’s approval. 

He pulls back, one hand cupping the back of your head while the other goes to grasp your chin. You’re barely a centimeter apart when he speaks again. “Should we walk, so you can think?” He’s staring into your eyes, forehead crinkled in concern. You search his eyes for any anger, any disapproval or disappointment, but come up empty. Nodding slightly, you go to pull away from him. But he doesn’t let you get far. Pulling you back in by the back of your head, Genma nuzzles your noses together, before gently kissing you. It’s soft, lasting only a couple of seconds, but it gives you enough courage to walk back through the marketplace towards home. 

Hand in hand with Genma, the stares and whispers that had you in tears moments prior don’t disappear, but they don’t feel as threatening as they had. Maybe it’s because Genma is there, or maybe it wasn’t just the stares bothering you. 

The walk home is silent, only the occasional greeting of fellow shinobi that break the silence. Genma gives you the space you asked for, and you try to make the words you need appear. It doesn’t make sense to continue to deflect, but the idea of being honest makes you want to hide away until the problem disappears and your lovers forget that you were upset in the first place. 

Raidou is already there when you get home, placing a full pot of water on the stove to boil. He spots the two of you as he turns to get a cup, and stops in his motions to smile. It’s a full-faced smile that you never see outside of your home, that never fails to give you butterflies, but once he sees the look on Genma’s face, and the way you can’t seem to look at him, the smile falls. It’s replaced with a look of worry, one that painfully twists your heart as you know that you’re the cause. 

With a look shared between Raidou and Genma, you’re pulled through the house while the stove is switched off, and the three of you migrate to the bedroom. It’s almost routine: you fall into the middle, curled on your left side as Raidou slides behind you, Genma lies facing you after pulling off his jacket and removing his senbon. From there, you sling a leg over Genma’s hip, his arm snakes under Raidou and your heads while Raidou’s arm is thrown over your torso to curl protectively around Genma’s back. Your head is nestled into Genma’s throat again, but now you also have Raidou’s nose in your hair. 

The three of you lie in silence. You count your breaths, before grabbing a fistful of Genma’s shirt and speaking, “I think I’m insecure.” 

There’s a hitch in Raidou’s breath, and you’re positive that the two make eye contact over your head. Their hold on you tightens slightly, but neither man speaks. Instead, they give you the time and space to work through your thoughts and share them. 

It takes you a moment to figure out what you want to say, but once you start it feels like you can’t stop. You tell them about the gossip you’ve heard, about how you didn’t want to bother them with something so trivial. You tell them that it’s not just the villagers, but your own insecurities that seem to be fueling your sadness. The whole vent doesn’t last very long, but by the end Genma’s neck is wet with your tears, and you’re breathing is ragged. 

It’s Raidou who moves first, loosening his hold to turn you around. Once you’re facing him, and the three of you are pressed as close as possible, he breaks the silence, “You know that their gossip has no truth, right? It was nice when it was just the two of us, but with the three of us? It’s better than nice, we’re complete when we’re together.” He takes a moment to press a kiss to your forehead and caress Genma’s side. 

“Our love includes you, it wouldn’t be our love if it didn’t include you! The civilians might not understand, but that’s not your burden to bear alone. We have three pairs of shoulders combined, that’s enough to hold the weight of the civilian village gossip,” Genma whispers, his left hand rubbing circles into your waist. 

You take a moment to gather your thoughts, and notice that it’s a little easier to breathe now that you’re not holding everything in, “This won't change overnight, you know. I’ll still be insecure come morning. The village will still gossip about us come morning.” 

Raidou’s chest rumbles with laughter, “Yes, that’s right. But whatever tomorrow brings, we get to face it together.” 

Together doesn’t sound so bad. 

It takes a moment, but eventually Raidou returns to the stove to boil water for tea while you and Genma stay curled together. Almost as an afterthought, you mention that you failed to get all the groceries today. Genma hums, presses a kiss to the junction of your neck and shoulder, and continues to hold you. 

The night passed quickly. The three of you only leave the bed to make bathroom trips and to get dinner. The groceries and the stress of the day seem to melt away under the watchful eyes of your partners; you’re together. Tonight, tomorrow, until you’re taken from this world. Tomorrow doesn’t sound so bad when you’re wrapped in the warm embrace of your lovers.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Twitter! @/MysticalShizz


End file.
